


The Pie Caper

by guineamania



Series: Hurt Comfort Bingo [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Robbery, pre-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets an alert that someone has broken into his house. He didn't expect it to be the very man he was looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pie Caper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Caught in a Robbery square on my Hurt Comfort Bingo, and the prompt: Mince Pie

Peter was working late again and Elizabeth was at an event; this was a regular occurrence for the young couple. This James Bonds cause was driving him crazy. The young boy was taunting him all across the world with audacious crimes and daring thefts. However an anonymous caller had tipped off the FBI that James Bonds and his associates were back in New York but they had no idea where they were going to strike next. The duo had been lying low for a few months making the FBI think that this was going to be a big score. They had teams watching all of the main museums but there was no sign of anyone scoping them out at all. Peter’s phone rung insistently from where it sat on the corner of the desk. It was his alarm, someone was breaking into his house. El had insisted they get this security and he never thought it would actually be used. No one would rob the house of an FBI agent. Peter texted El to tell her not to go home and set off back at a pace that was probably illegal. He would catch this amateur robber in the act.

 

Peter slowly pushed open his door and turned off the silent alarm in the dark. He couldn’t hear anything, maybe he had taken too long getting here and all their valuables would now be missing. But stepping into the living room he was even more perplexed. Their TV was still there and so was their sound system, why would someone rob them and leave the valuable items that were close to the door. It just made no sense. Something moved upstairs, Peter’s gun was back in his hand and raised as he silently stepped up the stairs. There was still a slight sound of movement but it was someone trained in stealth. Not just a common burglar. Peter gently pushed open his bedroom door to see a man dressed all in black stood, looking through the items in his safe. He had headphones in and was humming along to something that sounded suspiciously like Let it Snow. “Put all your weapons down and turn around!” Peter shouted, startling the intruder. He pulled out one of his headphones and slowly turned to face Peter. It was James Bonds, also known as Neal Caffrey. The man he had been hunting for the past few months.

“Hey Peter,” Neal smiled softly, taking another bite of the mince pie that Peter assumed must have come from his own kitchen.

“I should arrest you,” Peter muttered, but he found himself lowering his weapon. He knew that Neal was non-violent and he didn’t want it to end this way.

“But you won’t, I was just leaving you a present,” Neal stated, gesturing to the package sat on the bed as he finished the mince pie.

“And looking through my safe I see,” Peter replied and Neal shrugged guiltily.

“I thought I might as well while I was here. But I guess I should be going. Tell El I say hi,” Neal chuckled as he climbed out of the open window. Peter just didn’t have the heart to stop him. It was Christmas and Peter knew they would meet again.


End file.
